The Monster Inside
by apoole
Summary: Dean Ambrose is a top notch city firefighter. He is a no nonsense man who is serious about his job. He comes across Cassie, a paramedic for the ambulance service. He is drawn to her somehow and tries to find out why. She avoids getting close to him but when she lets her guard down he finds out something unreal. After this he is caught up in something...supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Everything that night was quiet. Too quiet to be exact. He never said the q-word though. He didn't want the others to throw shit at him and punch him in the arm. His feet were propped up on the coffee table sitting in front of him. His station pants were clean and his foots still shined from this morning when he spent an hour trying to make them perfect for inspection. Yes, everything was quiet that night. Too quiet to be exact.

The station alarm sounded throughout the station. He was startled awake from his daze after being relaxed. He ran across the room with foot steps behind him and dropped down the fire pole.

"_Station 1, respond to Greer Street and Raymond Avenue. Motor Vehicle Collision with entrapment. Unconfirmed injury. EMS is also responding._"

Dean's feet hit the floor and he ran over to the gear rack. He kicked off his boots and jumped into his bunker pants and gear. After throwing on his jacket he put on his helmet and climbed into the cab of the fire engine. He grabbed the mic for the radio and began to talk, "Engine 1 will be responding with four on board. Tanker 2 will be responding also."

The two fire trucks screamed through to the city responding to their call. They arrived to find that a black SUV had crashed into a light pole. The ambulance crew was on scene before them.

"Pull a hose line and get my spreader and my cutter. I want this vehicle before we start cutting into this shit!" He barked out orders to the rest of the crew on scene.

He walked over to the vehicle looking out for any hazards. He found a man in the driver's seat. His face was busted up badly from the impact of the steering wheel. "I need my medic over here!" He yelled out.

"I'm here." He looked over at a pale woman with black hair pulled into a bun. She pulled on her medical gloves and put safety glasses over her eyes. She began to assess the man inside the vehicle.

Dean knew most of the people from the ambulance company and he couldn't recognize this woman next to him. "Tell your guys to get these doors off quick. This man is barely perfusing like he needs to be. He may have internal injuries." The woman told him.

"Quit dicking around guys!" He yelled out again. Within minutes they had used their various tools to take the crushed door off the SUV. They assisted the ambulance crew in removing the man from the vehicle and took him over to the ambulance.

Dean stood outside the back doors of the ambulance as the woman continued working with her patient. She looked over at him and had sweat forming on her forehead. "Are you a tech?" She asked him if he was a certified EMT.

"Yeah, I got it. What do you need?" He asked her as he climbed in the back of the truck with her.

"You allowed to ride in with me? We're the only rig on this side tonight and I need some hands back here." She said as she stuck a needle in the man's arm.

"I'm good. Just let me know what you need." He told the dark haired woman.

She reached over and grabbed his hand. She pushed his hand down on a stack of gauze on the injured man's chest. "You let any blood come out from under your hand and I will personally kill you. Gene, run Code 3 to the E.R stat!"

They were at the hospital and had the patient in a room in no time. Dean helped the crew clean up the back of their ambulance. "Gene, who is you're new partner?" He asked the man standing on the bench seat.

"That's Cassie. I thought you've already met her." Gene said.

"No, is she new?" Dean asked.

"No man. She's been with us for about eight years. She went to Germany for a medic exchange program for a few years and just got back." Gene told him.

"Oh, that's where that weird guy came from isn't it?" Dean asked remembering a little German man.

Gene laugh and said, "Yeah, I was glad for him to leave."

The dark haired woman that Dean knew now as Cassie climbed into the back of the ambulance. "Thank you for the help. I didn't catch your name. I'm Cassie." She said looking at Dean and extended her hand out to him.

He took her hand into his and felt that it was cold. "Dean Ambrose," he said. "Wow you have soft hands." That isn't what he wanted to say out loud.

She pulled her hand back and smiled. "We'll get you back to your station." She said.

Dean looked into her eyes for a moment. They were green, but not an ordinary green. He couldn't think of any other description other than they looked like they were glowing. He shook his head when we realized that they were back at the fire station. He didn't even remember the truck moving. He jumped out of the side door and walked up to the passenger side of the ambulance.

"It was cool meeting you Cassie. I'll see you on the next one. You two stay safe out there." He said tapping his hand on the door.

"You too, Dean." Cassie said smiling. His eyes met hers again. What was that was making him intrigued by her?

"Hey Ambrose! Get off the fucking street." He heard someone yelled. He shook his head again and saw that the ambulance was gone.

"Fuck I need some sleep." He whispered to himself and entered the fire station.

"Why the hell were you standing out there?" One of the guys asked him as he came in through the open bay door.

"What the fuck are you talking about Sami? I was only out there for a goddamn second." Dean growled at him.

"The hell man? You stood there for twenty minutes just staring at nothing. I'm pretty sure a dog came and pissed on your leg while you were out there." Sami said laughing.

Dean shook his head and walked up the stairs to the living quarters. This was going to be a long night and it had barely started.

* * *

Cassie unbuttoned her black uniform shirt and adjusted the straps to her black tank top. She sunk down in the passenger seat and sighed. It was her first night back in the city and it was already crazy. Cardiac arrest, gunshot wound, traumatic accident, and that was before ten that night.

"I can't believe you did that." Gene said to her.

"Did what?" She asked staring forward.

"Oh girl, don't play that with me. You know EXACTLY what you did." He said grinning at her.

She smiled to herself and looked down at the floor board. "That was like the first time since you met me that I have actually done that so shut your face! He was a little cute so I had to do it."

"Oh, Miss Cass is chasing firefighter booty now?" He said.

"Shut up, Gene. He's more of your type anyway. He has blue eyes." She said.

"I don't want a pale blue eyed man. I got my eye on officer Reigns." He said.

She laughed at her partner and long-time friend. "Gene," she said. "Reigns don't want anything to do with you. The last time you were checking his ass out he threatened to shoot you. I would have let him too. I'm pretty sure his wife would shoot you too."

Gene smiled as they arrived back at their station. "I can look as long as I don't touch. The shit you do is just wrong. It's just evil," he said.

Cassie frowned as their truck started backing in to the building. "If I was evil then there would be a lot of people gone from here that I don't like. Plus I can't be evil and do this job." She smiled and got out of their truck.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun burned Dean's eyes whenever he walked out of the fire station that morning. Sami punched him in the back of the shoulder. He put on his sunglasses and turned around to talk to him.

"Callihan, I'm not afraid to kick you as this early in the morning." Dean said to his shorter friend.

"Whatever man. I will see you tomorrow. I'm going to the game tonight with some of the guys. You in?" Sami asked him.

"I don't think so. I'm going to stay at home and have some beers. Hell I might go to the bar. More than likely I will see you there after the game." Dean said smirking.

"You are probably right. Stay cool." Sami said and walked down the street toward his apartment building.

Dean shook his head and walked down the alley way where his car was parked. He got in and pulled out into the street to drive home. He lived in a town house on the backside of the city. His neighborhood was quiet and not much happened there. The routine for him after his twenty-four hour shift was to side around to kill time for an hour. He turned down the last street and saw a familiar body walking up the sidewalk. Cassie. He made an illegal U-turn to follow her.

"Hey! Need a ride?" He asked out the open passenger side window as her drove slowly alongside of her.

Her dark hair was down over her shoulders. She carried a backpack on her back and was still dressed in her uniform pants from her shift. "I'm good." She said smiling and continued walking.

He found a place to park and got out his car. He ran to catch up to her. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be out walking alone like this." He said trying to match her steps.

"Yes because walking in the daylight is so dangerous." She said laughing at him.

He continued to walk with her. She huffed and stopped. "Why exactly are you following?" She asked him. She put her hands on her hips and stared at him.

He removed his sunglasses and grinned at her. "I'm not following you," he said. "I'm walking with you."

"Last night when I met you, you weren't a smart ass." She said seeming annoyed with him.

"I'm not being a smart ass. Look, it's still early in the morning. I know a diner that can whip up a mean omelet. Let me buy you breakfast this morning." He said.

"I don't really like omelets." She said with a grin.

"Okay, pancakes. What the fuck ever. Just get in the car. I'm hungry." He said.

She smiled and he led her over to his car. He opened the passenger to let her then got in on the driver side. He drove to a small diner the next street over from where they were. They walked in and Dean was greeted by various people there.

"I guess I have a celebrity buying me breakfast." She whispered to him.

He smirked as they sat down in a booth next to a large window. "And you said I was a smart ass." He said.

Cassie slid over to the far side of her seat and turned to stretcher her legs out. She leaned back against the glass window and sighed.

Dean noticed the black tank top she wore favored her chest area. He grinned at himself as he checked her out. "Long night huh?" He asked her.

"Yes. And stop looking at my breasts." She said without looking at him.

His face turned red and he looked down at the table. An elderly waitress approached them and took their order. Within minutes they had their food and ate in silence. Cassie didn't order much and finished before he did.

"What kind of car is that?" She asked him.

He had a mouth full of food that he had just stuffed into his face. He was partial shocked that she had asked him a question. Most of their conversation was things he brought up. He quickly swallowed and said, "It's a sixty-none Charger."

"That's a Dodge type car right?" She asked.

"Um yeah. I rebuilt that car myself. The engine-"He started talking about the details of the car outside and she cut him off.

"Can I drive it?" She asked him grinning.

He dropped his fork onto the table and started laughing. "No one but me drives that car."

"Why not? You afraid I might drive it better than you?" She was taunting him in a way.

"Here's an idea. Come out with me to the bar down from the firehouse. If you do that I might think about it." He said, this seemed to be a good plan to see her again outside of work things.

"You have an odd way of asking a girl out. First breakfast then a date at a bar drink beer and eating peanuts in exchange for driving a car? Almost sounds like prostitution." She said and took a drink from her glass of water.

"Well," he said. "That's the only way I will let you drive my car."

"I guess you have a deal." She said and leaned over to put her hand on his arm.

Dean looked into her eyes. Those green eyes that seemed to be glowing. He wasn't sure why he was offering his car to her. His car was a prized possession. He sat there staring at her. His trance was broken when the waitress spoke to him. "You're lady friend is outside waiting for you." The elderly lady said to him.

He looked up at the lady then back to where Cassie had been sitting. She wasn't there now. He looked out the window and saw her sitting in the passenger seat his car.

"Oh yeah," he said and starting digging in his back pocket for his wallet. "I guess I better pay."

The elderly lady placed his credit card on the table in front of him and said, "You already paid, dear. Looks like you need to go home and get some rest."

He was confused. He picked up his card and went outside to his car. When he got in on the driver's side he looked over at Cassie staring out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me that you came out here?" He asked her as he turned the ignition key.

"I told you ten minutes ago that I was ready. After you paid you just sat there. I think you fell asleep sitting up." She said.

He didn't remember any of that. This was like last night when he didn't remember standing outside of the firehouse. Maybe he was just tired. "You're going to tell me where you live right?"

Cassie nodded at him and said, "I have to if I want to make it home."

She turned to stare out the window. She shouldn't do that to this guy, but she sensed there was something interesting about him. Plus she really wanted to drive his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Cassie stared blankly at the line of clothing in her closet. Like any woman going somewhere for the night she was having problems deciding what she was going to wear. She settled for a pair of jeans and a black top with lace that covered her back. She had no motive for tonight. Dean was a very handsome guy. He seemed to be someone she could have a good time with on a night out. She didn't want to let her guard down with him. There were some things he did not need to know about her. It was best not only for his safety but for hers. She found it hard not to fall for his charm. His blue eyes sent chills up her spine the first time she met him. What little she knew about him was attractive to her. His job, his slight cockiness, surely he had many women swooning over him.

Of course she couldn't do that. If her mother and father were still alive they would never approve of someone so...normal. There was rarely a thing that could be normal about her. The only person who knew of her secrets was Gene and that was by accident. Dean would be there to pick her up soon. When he dropped her off the morning he wanted to see her apartment. That wasn't going to happen. There were also things he shouldn't see. This secret life of hers was tasking to hide but she managed.

She met Dean at the bottom step of her apartment complex. He was wearing a pair of torn jeans and a t-shirt that seemed to be fitted to his body.

"Where did you get that shirt, Baby Gap?" She asked grinning at him.

"Funny," he said as she walked by. "At least I'm not missing the back of my shirt."

He followed behind her. She ran her fingers through her hair and he noticed a tattoo on her back below her neck. "What kind of tattoo is that?" He asked reaching up to move her hair.

She spun around quickly to stop him. "You're full of questions Mr. Ambrose." She said.  
"I see no problem with that." He said.

She smiled and moved closer to stand directly in front of him. "Sometimes you don't have to ask about everything. Just take things as they are." She had her fingers walking over his chest.

"Are you trying to flirt with me?" He mumbled to her; enjoying her touching him.

"Nope, just distracting you so I can get these." She said as she stepped backwards. She helped up his car keys.

"What the hell? Those were in my back pocket!" He was frustrated that he had been distracted by her yet again.

"I'm aware of that. You might want to make sure your wallet is still there too." She said as she walked to the driver side of his Charger.

He reached to his back pocket. "It's still there."

"I was just seeing if you'd check." She said and ducked down in the car.

Dean was nervous as he let Cassie drive his car. She was driving smooth and with caution. He stared at her as she grinned. She seemed happy to drive.

"You do have a license right?" He asked her as she made a right turn down the street of the bar they were going to.

"Nope, sure don't." She said in a serious tone.

"Shit!" He yelled and she began to laugh.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have been hired at the ambulance company if I didn't. Gene would be miserable if he had to drive me around all day and night." She smiled and Dean breathed a sigh of relief.

She parked the car alongside the street above the bar. They got out of the car and went inside. Yet again Dean was greeted by the majority of the people inside. He led her over to the bar and pulled out a stool for her to sit. She wasn't very tall. He laughed as she used the counter top of the bar to pull herself up.

"Sorry, I'm the only vertically challenged person in my family." She said blushing.

He smiled at her and asked the bartender to bring the two of them a glass of beer from whatever was on tap. "You are going to drink right?" He asked her.

"Yes because you're paying right? Since you did ask me to come here." She said. She picked up the glass that was set down in front of her and took a sip.

Dean watched her as she drank and licked her lips after each sip. Cassie became more and more intriguing to him the more he stayed around her. It puzzled him when she avoided answering questions about herself. They sat there together drinking glass after glass of beer.

"Ambrose! How did you get such a pretty girl to sit next to you?" He looked over and saw Roman walking up.

"Officer Reigns, I can't believe they let you out uniform long enough to have some down time for once." Dean said.

"Hey, you know better. I'm not an officer once I have a beer in hand," he said and recognized that Cassie was sitting on the other side of Dean. "Cass why the hell are you hanging around this hose dragger. Wait, Gene isn't here is he?"

Cassie smiled at him and said, "You're safe tonight Roman. Gene doesn't really like going to this kind of bar anyway."

"Good. He worries me sometimes. I feel like he undresses me with his eyes sometimes." He said as he sat down on the stool next to her.

"Oh that's what he does. I hear about it each time. No worries though. He's into Dean." She said grinning.

She had Dean's attention now. "Wait," he said. "Gene is gay? What?"

Cassie laughed and took the last drink from her glass. "I'm going to the restroom." She said and pushed herself on the stool she stumbled and Dean caught her under her arm.

"You alright?" He asked realizing she was slightly intoxicated.

"Yeah, vertically challenged remember." She said with a small giggle. Dean smiled at her and she walked away.

"I didn't know you were after Cassie." Roman said to him.

"I'm not. Not in the way you are thinking at least. I think she's interesting." Dean said as he stared off toward the direction of the restrooms.

"She's a good girl. I've known her since she started working the city." Roman said and signaled the bartender for another beer.

"Why haven't I seen her before? Last night was the first time I have ever seen the girl." Dean said trying to remember if he had met her before.

"I know she went to Germany for a while. Before she left she mainly did transports. I met when a car rear ended her rig when she was driving. She was fairly new then. It wasn't her fault, but she cried for about thirty minutes thinking she was getting fired. She's the only one I trust with my life. She might give you hell but her heart is gold." Roman said.

Dean smiled and looked around the bar. There were a few various people sitting around drinking. Sami hadn't showed up yet so he assumed he was already wasted at home sleeping it off. He noticed a few other firefighters from the station across town. He saw Wade Barrett sitting with a group tell a bullshit story. Wade had been at Dean's station two years ago. They butted heads constantly. Wade never followed by the protocols and that almost got them hurt a couple of times. When Dean was promoted to assistant chief Wade requested to be transferred. He was from England and constantly bragged about his accomplishments. He tried competing with Dean but he knew he was better than Wade.

Dean looked back toward the restrooms and saw no sign of Cassie. He scanned around and saw her standing in front of the digital jukebox.

He looked over at Roman and said, "I thought we were going to call out the tact team for my tipsy date there."

"She's okay. That girl can take care of herself. She might look small but I've seen her bring a big guy to tears." Roman said.

"Really?" Dean asked looking back over at her.

"Yeah, me. She takes a kick boxing class at the gym. She also took down a crack head that tried something funny out on the streets. I turned my back and he pulled out some blade on her. He ended up actually needing an ambulance that time." Roman said laughing.

Dean couldn't stop staring at Cassie. He watched her sway her hips to the songs she had selected. Wade came into the view. Cassie had turned around and backed up against the wall. He had his hand above her head leaning on his arm talking to her.

Dean wasn't going to sit there and watch Wade hit on her. He had seen Wade degrade women before in the past. He looked over at Roman who in return turned around on his stool like he was ignoring what was about to happen.

He stood up and walked toward Cassie and the jackass talking to her. He stood next to her and put his arm around her waist pulling her close to him.

"Hey babe." He said smiling down at her.

"Hey, uh dear?" Cassie wasn't sure of what to say but she was happy for him to pop in on this unwanted conversation.

"Well, Ambrose," Wade said smirking at him. "I didn't think this beautiful woman was a lady friend of yours. She's not trashy like the one from last week."

Dean glared at him and pushed Cassie to stand behind him. "I believe your thinking of the whore you brought in that mistook this place for the strip joint you pulled her out of." He said.

"I bet this green eyed one knows how to move like a stripper. She's got the hips to do it." Wade said and licked his lips looking over Dean's shoulder.

Dean grabbed Wade by the collar of his shirt. He pulled him to where they could be nose to nose. "Get the fuck out of here Wade. I'm sure that you can go pick a whore at the bar across town. You won't find any of those here. Especially not this one. Not if I have anything to do with it." He growled at him.

Cassie stood there shocked at Dean's primal aggression toward this British man who had harassed her. Dean released Wade's shirt. He glared back at him and left the bar. Dean turned around to talk to Cassie.

"You okay?" He asked putting his hand on her arm.

She blushed and said, "I'm good. I think I need another drink though."

Dean smirked and led her back to where they were sitting. "I think you've already run up my tab for the night. It might be best that we leave. I work a forty-eight starting in about five hours."

"Yeah, me too." She said.

Dean used his credit card to pay for all of their drinks. They said goodbye to Roman and left the bar. He drove her to her apartment building and walked her to the bottom of the steps in the building.

"You're pretty cool to hang out with Cass. I still don't know a lot about you." He said.

"The less you know about me, the better of you will be." She said as she looked down at her feet.

He put his hand under her chin and titled her head to look up at him. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers. She stood there unable to move. This moment shouldn't be happening but she was letting it. He pulled away and smiled.

She frowned and said, "Thank you for tonight, Dean. Maybe I will see you around tomorrow."

She turned and started walking up the steps. He watched her until she left his site. This girl was mysterious. Slowly she was opening up to him, but she knew when to pull away when he was getting too close. He went back outside and got in his car to go to his own home.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cassie, what the fuck are you doing? That's my damn pen!" Gene yelled at his partner. They were sitting in their ambulance for the shift. He had pulled the rig over to the side to sit for a while. Cassie took his pen out of his shirt pocket and was sticking it down in her boot.

"My foot itches! I lost all of my pens so I took the first thing I saw." Cassie said; she looked like she was on a mission.

"Take your damn boot off. I put that thing in my mouth!" He said.

"Gene, you need to stop putting things in your mouth like that. And I'm pretty sure my feet smell right now." She said laughing.

"Yeah, just use that pen. I'll find another," he said. "Did you get some firefighter booty last night?"

She rolled her eyes and put her foot back in the floor board. "You know better than to ask that."

She rested her head back against the headrest of her seat. Dean was the only man she had been attracted to in a long time. It was tempting to let herself give into him, but she couldn't. He didn't need to get in the middle of her life. She couldn't be with someone like him. Someone…normal.

"_Medic 50, can you respond to a suicidal female at Harbor Bridge? Possibly lacerations to both arms."_

Cassie sighed and looked forward to a break from thinking about Dean. She grabbed the mic from the holder and said, "Medic 50 will be responding."

Their ambulance rushed down the street with the siren screaming. With only a couple of hard stops and squealing tires they made it to the scene.

Roman jogged up to her. He was the officer on scene. "Cass, heads up. She's over the railing on the bridge threatening to jump. I could see that she sliced her arms pretty good and we're trying to talk her back over," he said. "There's just one problem."

"Okay, what's that?" She asked.

"Apparently, she knows you. She refuses to do anything unless she talks to you." He told her.

She looked at him feeling slightly confused. "Um, okay that is strange. Who is she?"

"Her name is Mary Shelton. I've seen her on the streets a couple of times. The fire department is on their way with the repelling gear." He said. Cassie frowned. She knew she would be seeing Dean. Now wasn't the time to worry about things with him.

She walked behind Roman to the side of the bridge. An elderly woman with matted white hair stood on the opposite side of the railing staring down at the water below her. Cassie could recognize the woman.

"Ma'am, my name is Cassie. I'm a paramedic here. I'm here to talk to you and help you." She said as she stood on the tips of her toes to be able to see the woman better.

"I know who you are Cassandra Katharina Henoth." The woman said and looked up at her smiling.

Cassie heard the air brakes of the fire truck behind her. Dean and two other firefighters walked up to her with rope and a harness. "Hey, Cass. Have you ever done this before?" Dean asked her trying not to grin.

"Repelling? Yes! Repelling off a fucking bridge? No!" She said. All of her training she had never prepared her for this. She would be fine if she was on top of some building.

"Here I will help you." Dean said folding out the harness she was going to wear.

Cassie slipped the repelling harness over her legs. She was so nervous that she was breathing hard. Dean looked up from tightening the strap around her waist. "You'll be okay Cass. I'm not going to let you fall." He said trying to reassure her. He secured a carabineer to the front of the harness.

"It's not really the fall I'm worried about. I'll survive that. It's the drowning part that will kill me." She said. She couldn't swim and she was going to be standing one hundred and fifty feet on a ledge her feet could barely fit on.

She climbed over the railing and steadied herself on the ledge. She shuffled her feet to get closer to the elderly woman.

"Mary, it would be better to talk to you on the other side. Let me help you over there." Cassie was trying to stop her voice from shaking.

"Little girl, do you really think I'm going to do that?" Mary asked her. "You're in the right spot for me to talk to you. I remember your parents. You favor both of them. Luckily, you got the looks from your mother. I'm sure that is why that handsome blue eyed man is holding on to the rope as tight as possible. I can tell by the way he looks at you he has fallen for you. That scares you doesn't it. You're afraid he will find out about you. If he finds out who you really are he may not love you. He may think that you are evil or some kind monster."

Cassie was scared by this woman now. She knew more than what she realized. "Who are you?" Cassie asked her.

"You should be scared of me Cassandra. I was scared of me at first too. I was scared when I first realized how much power I could have. I could do so many good things, but I wanted to bad things. Something inside of me ripped at whatever was pure in my soul. I accepted who I am Cassandra. You need to do the same." Mary said with an evil look.

Cassie felt something tugging at the harness around her. She looked down and saw the straps slowly moving out of the loops. "Mary," Cassie said trying not to panic. "Stop doing that."

Dean was seeing everything that was happening. "Cassie, what the hell is going one?" He asked her. He was thinking that his eyes were playing tricks on him.

The straps continued to loosen until the harness fell to Cassie's feet. "Cassandra, dear. You have all the power in you to stop me if you want," Mary said, she reached up and grabbed Cassie's neck.

Everyone was in a panic now. Dean started to jump over the railing but Roman grabbed him. "Don't be a dumbass, Ambrose."

Cassie stared at the elderly woman with fear trembling through her. She could stop her, but everyone would know what she was hiding. "Mary, please don't do this." She begged the woman.

"I guess we will get to see if that little boy is a hero like everyone may see him to be." Mary smiled at Cassie and pushed her back.

Cassie stared up at everyone above her as she fell toward the river below her. She had an opportunity to stop this from happening but she didn't. Now she was going to die.

Mary cackled at the sight of Cassie falling. The police officers tried to grab her, but she jumped from the bridge.

Dean watched Cassie hit the water. He looked back at Roman and he was let go. He didn't bother climbing over the railing, he just jumped. He hit the water and went under. The dirty water stung his eyes as he opened them. He looked and felt around to see if Cassie was close. He swam deeper to find her. He told her he wouldn't let her fall and failed her. She didn't have the harness on though. No one touched it either.

As he swam further he found her struggling to swim up to the surface. He got in front of her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her through the water until they found air. Before the running river could pull them down stream he helped her to the concrete column up the bridge. He pressed his body against the column and held on to her.

"I got you Cassie, you're going to be okay." He said as she coughed and spat up water.

She looked at him with her lips trembling. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him.

He still wasn't sure of what had happened. A boat was put in the water to rescue both of them. Dean pushed her into the boat and followed behind her. He sat down next to her and wrapped a dry blanket around her. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "No more running."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean and Cassie were sent to the hospital by their bosses. The staff made sure that they hadn't suffered any injuries and gave them vaccines from being in the dirty river water. Afterward Dean drove her back to her apartment. He instructed her to clean up and that he would be back after he went to his house. This time she wasn't going to keep everything a mystery.

She let him inside of her apartment when he came back. She sat in the center of her couch with a blanket wrapped around her. She watched as he looked around the living room for something that could give him a hint about everything he had seen. He looked over at her. Everything in here seemed normal. What was it about her? It was time for him to just ask.

"Why did that woman call you by that name? Your last name is Lawson." Dean said still trying to figure out everything.

"That was a German ancestor." She said as she pulled her legs up on the couch under her.

"Okay, how did she know that? Did you know who that crazy bitch was?" He asked. He was pacing around back and forth.

"I have no clue who she was. I mean, I've picked up that lady before, but she didn't say that her name was Mary." She said.

"Explain the harness. You were telling her to stop and she wasn't touching you." He said.

"It just fell off." She said blankly.

"Cassie I saw that harness come undone on its own!" Dean yelled causing her to jump.

"Maybe it wasn't tight enough." She said pulling the blanket up to her chin.

"No. I put that harness on you because I trusted myself and no one else to do it. Stop making excuses and tell me the truth." He said. He walked over and crouched down in front of her.

She shook her head. This wasn't how things needed to be. It scared her to tell him her secret but she had to. She grabbed his hand and held it at eye level. She put hers on top and closed her eyes. Slowly she lifted her hand to hover over his. Dean's jaw dropped from what he was seeing. A flame danced between their palms. He could feel the heat but it did not burn him. Cassie opened her eyes to look at him. Her eyes were the glowing green again. She put her lips together and blew out the flame. They were silent with each other. He felt sick and rocked back to sit on his bottom.

"I'm not sure what to say. I have no clue." He said.

"I'm sorry, Dean." She said turning from him.

"For what? For setting our hands on fire without burning us? That happens every day." He was being sarcastic now.

"I knew this would happen." she said and got up from the couch to go to her bedroom.

She crawled in her bed under the blankets and laid her head on her pillow. Telling someone like this that she was different should never had happened. She feared that Dean would leave and never talk to her again. Never acknowledge her even when they were forced to come into contact with each other. She feared that he would stay and get caught up in the middle of everything. If he ended up hurt because of something because he was involved with her she would never be able to live with herself. She wanted this man, but she wanted him to go away at the same time.

Dean knew that all of this was crazy. Everything he had seen that day could be real. It must be a dream. He pinched the skin under his arm. He felt that; it wasn't a dream at all. Now he had the opportunity to leave and forget about all of this. He wasn't going to do that. He refused to let Cassie push him away. He wanted to be around this girl. He was addicted to her now. He pushed himself off the floor and went to her room. She was laying on her side with her back to the door.

"Cassie, what are you?" He asked her. She didn't answer him. He sighed and crawled onto the bed.

He pushed her to lay on her back and he straddled her hips to keep her from moving. "You're a witch." He said looking down at her.

"When you say it like that you make it sound like I'm something evil." She said rolling her eyes at him.

He leaned down and touched his nose to hers. "Are you evil?" He asked her.

"No, Dean." She said and was caught in his kiss. He moved his lips against hers. He was being drawn to her more than ever now. She put her hands behind his neck to push him closer to her.

His mouth left hers to trail kisses down her neck. She bit her bottom lip and ran her fingers through his hair. "Dean." She breathed.

"What's wrong?" He asked looking up at her.

"I-I I've never done anything like _this_ before." She said.

"You mean, you're a virgin?" He asked her.

Her cheeks turned red and gave him a nervous smile. "I've never stayed around a guy long enough to ever have sex with one. I mean there's Gene, but I don't have the right parts for him."

"I can stop, Cassie. I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to." He told her.

"No!" She yelled and felt embarrassed for showing her desire to him. "I mean I don't want you to stop."

He smiled and bent down to kiss her again. They removed each other's clothing. Dean ran his hands over every inch of her bare skin causing her to shiver from the touch of his warm hands.

He smiled down at her again and whispered, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and he positioned himself in between her legs. He grabbed his now erect cock and pressed the tip against her wet folds. She squirmed under him from the feeling for the first time. He slowly pushed himself inside of her. She stiffened and whimpered, her fingernails digging into biceps. He was all the way inside her and paused for a moment to let her adjust. He dropped his head between her shoulder and neck, kissing it softly and mumbling a quiet apology for hurting her. When she was ready he began to move his cock in and out of her being careful to not make it uncomfortable for her.

His arms, on each side of her head, held him above her. He watched each emotion that crossed her face. This was the first time he had ever been with a virgin. It also surprised him that Cassie was a virgin. Within comments she reached her limit. He felt her cum around his cock inside of her. He leaned down and buried his face into the crook of her neck and pushed himself deeper inside of her until he had finished. He pulled out and rolled off of her onto his back. He reached over and pulled her close him she. She pulled a blanket that had been pushed to the side over their nude bodies and rested her head on his shoulder.

They stayed silent for a long time. Dean looked down at her and caught her staring at him. He smiled kissed her forehead. "Wasn't that wicked?" He asked her.

"Wasn't that a cheesy thing to say to me?" She asked back.

He smiled and pulled her closer. "I do have something serious I need to ask you though. And I want you to tell me for sure."

"Okay, go ahead." She said closing her eyes.

"When I first met you. You're eyes- it's like they did something to put me in a trance. Almost like you were putting me in a trance." He said recalling their first encounter.

"I can do that, but after the night we had out at the bar I told myself that I wouldn't do that to you again. If I wanted anything from you I was going to get it from you on…normal terms instead of the supernatural." She said.

He smiled to himself and began stroking her hair. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yes. I wasn't sure what my first time would have been like, but that was great. Of course, I don't have nothing to compare it to so I only have to assume that." She said. She pushed herself up to lean her head on her bent arm and grin.

He smirked and flipped her over on her back. He climbed back on top of her. "I guess I will have to confirm that in round two huh? You still have a lot of explaining to do though."


	6. Chapter 6

Dean opened his tired eyes and started to yawn. He went to stretch his arms and felt that his left one was weighted down. He looked and saw Cassie laying on his arm. He smiled and rolled over to wrap his other arm around her. He pressed his nose to her hair and inhaled the honey scent from the shampoo she used.

At some point they both had woken up and put some clothing on. He grinned and slipped his thumb under the elastic band of her pajama bottoms. He pulled up and let the band slip from his thumb. He heard a loud snap on her skin followed by her jumping to sit up.

She moved her tangled hair away from her face and glared over at him. "That was rude." She said.

"It's rude for you to be sleeping while you have a guest in your place." He said and used his arms to push himself to sit up.

"I guess you're right." She said and kissed his cheek.

He sat there and stared at her for a long moment. "It's time for us to talk now." He said.

"Um, don't you have to work?" She asked wanting to avoid their conversation.

"No, I work tomorrow. Now start talking. You have a lot of explaining to do."

Cassie sighed and wasn't sure where she needed to start. "Okay, so as you said I'm kind of a witch. And no, I'm not evil. There are evil witches out there, but that's because they did things that have caused them to be evil. I don't ride a broom. I do have a cat, she's hiding around here somewhere. The name that woman called me was the name is an ancestor I had. She lived in Germany and was burned alive for being a witch. She never admitted to it though. My mother and father were both witches, so I'm a pure blooded one."

"You can do magic stuff and make things float right?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean I can make a book float somewhere, but if I try to do something really heavy I get so weak. I try to avoid doing a lot of magic. It's something that will never leave me, but I try to be normal as much as possible." She said.

"You're a paramedic and people die on you all the time. Why don't you just hocus pocus them back to laugh?" He asked.

She shot him a glare and said, "First off, it's not all hocus pocus. I don't care a wand around like Harry Potter or whatever that bullshit is. And second, we can't just play with death like that. Death is something that is left as it is."

"Why? If you can save someone's life like that why not?" He asked again.

"I told you that there are some evil people that are like me out there right? They have messed with dark magic. Dark magic is something I have never been around. If you bring someone back after they have died you are using dark magic. They may come back, but as the person they use to be." She said.

"Oh, Sandra Bullock was in a movie that had that in there." He said trying to compare everything she was telling him to something.

"Exactly! That movie is a little bit more realistic to me than Harry Potter or Hocus Pocus." She said.

"So what's the deal with the eye stuff?" He asked.

"When I do the spells and everything my eyes kind of change a little bit as you saw. When I first met you I wanted to compel you a little bit. I shouldn't have done it, but Gene and I thought it was kind of funny. I started liking you some and I stopped doing it because I didn't want to use a spell to make you like me." She said. She laid back down in the bed.

Dean smiled and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. This was a lot of information to take in, but he had fallen for this girl. "Why didn't you tell me about this before?"

"I'm afraid that something might happen. There are people out there who want to kill those like me. Some people are witch hunters and there's no way of knowing unless you see a tattoo under their arm. Just like no one knows I'm a witch unless they see the tattoo on my back, or they see me performing a spell. They don't realize we all aren't evil, but they still want to kill us all." She said.

Dean got up from the bed and walked over to the other side. He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to face him. "I will never let anything happen to you, Cassie." He said and pulled her into a hug.

She pressed her face against his chest. If only he knew how wrong he was. There were forces out there that could be stronger than him. They could come for her now or twenty years from now. She didn't and would never know until it happened. She would be happy if she could feel safe in his arms and know that he would be able to protect her. In the end she may be the one protecting him.

* * *

Dean sat in his office with his feet propped up on the desk. He was kicked back throwing a tennis ball against the wall. It had been an unusual slow day in the city.

"Hey!" Dean was startled and flipped backwards in the chair landing hard on the floor.

"What the fuck!" He yelled scrambling to get up. He was met by Roman's grinning face. "Goddammit! You scared the piss out of me."

Roman laughed at him and said, "You weren't too busy so I don't want to hear it." He was on duty dressed in his police uniform.

"Pull up a seat. What's up?" Dean asked him. He returned his chair to it normal position and sat down. Roman pulled up another chair and sat on the opposite side of the desk.

"The dive team found the body of that woman this morning. She said he name was Mary Shelton, but hospital records and our records show that her real name was something different. I think she just went nuts. Have you talked to Cassie?" Roman asked.

"Um, yes she is okay."

Roman's eyebrow arched and he said, "It seems like you are guilty of something."

"Don't play that cop shit with me. I have too much to deal with today. We hired someone new. He's fresh out of the academy. Very green behind the ears. I stuck him with Sami so that I could have some peace." Dean said, he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Good luck with that man," Roman said as he stood up from the chair to leave. "I'll catch you later. I'm sure hell will be breaking loose before the night is over!"

Dean smirked and watched his friend leave. He thought about what Roman had said about the woman they dealt with on the bridge and remembered what Cassie said. He shook his head and stood up to go out into the bay of the station where the other guys were located. On the way out he bumped into Cassie.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" He asked her giving her a hug.

"I got bored at the apartment and came out for a walk. I figured I would stop by and see what was up before I walked back home." She said.

"Oh we haven't done shit today. We're training a rookie so that's been the only excitement today." He said. He stood there still holding her from the hug.

She looked up and smiled at him. "I guess I better go back to the apartment."

"Cassie you don't need to walk everywhere. You can afford to buy a car. Hell I will take you home later. I'm off in three hours you can hang out here until then." He said. After everything she told him about witch hunters and all the supernatural trying to kill each other he wasn't too keen on her going out alone.

"Hey! Why the hell do you get to hug on a hot chick?" Dean heard Sami yell.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned around. "Sami, don't call her a hot chick. I think I'm the only one that's allowed to do that." He felt Cassie pinch him under his arm.

"Hey Cassie!" Sami yelled trying to look over Dean.

She stepped out from behind him and clung to his side. "Hello, Sami." Behind him was a two toned hair color man.

"Seth, I told you that you needed to trip that beard. Cassie is a paramedic and I'm sure she doesn't want to work on your ass because you got smoke inhalation from not having a good seal on your mask." Dean fussed at the man. "Cassie this is Seth Rollins. He's the rookie that was hired."

"Hi." Seth said with a stern look.

Cassie gave a smile and moved closer to Dean. She was good at reading people to a certain degree. Seth seemed smug and heartless. She wasn't too sure about him, but she wasn't too sure about many people. Maybe she was reading too far into him. He could be a really nice guy, but for now she was going to do her best to stay away from him.

"Hey," Sami butted his way in. "Can we do some training and use Cassie? We can use her to practice some carries."

"Negative! If we use her I'm the only one that gets to touch her. Damn, anything with a vagina that walks in the first thing that happens is your dick gets hard. Go show the rookie something." Dean said and made the two other men go away.

He stood in front of Cassie and looked down at her smiling. "Maybe you need to bring a stick next time you come here." He said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Is that you beat them with or to keep you at bay?" She asked. She grinned as he bent down and pressed his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Winter**_

Cassie's teeth chattered as she laid in the snow next to the ambulance tires. She was attempting to put chains on the tires so that their truck could make it through the snow.

"I don't think that's how it works." Gene said to her while sipping on his hot coffee.

"You think?" She snapped at him frustrated that she wasn't accomplishing anything.

"I'm just saying." He said.

Cassie rolled her eyes at him for the tenth time. She stood up from the ground and shook the snow from her jacket.

"If you knew it was snowing why didn't you put the chains on before we left?" She asked him.

"I wanted coffee, plus I knew you could figure it out." He said and the two climbed into the ambulance.

Day slowly turned to night. No one wanted to get out in the falling snow so there were no emergency calls. The duo had started napping in the front of the truck when they were asked to respond to a structure fire with the fire department.

"You're just excited to see your boy toy play hero tonight." Gene said picking at her.

"He and I are strictly professional when work is involved even though he looks insanely hot when he is in charge and barking out orders to the others." Cassie said grinning.

They arrived on the scene and parked their truck out of the way. Cassie carried their jump bag and oxygen tank over to the area that was designated as the rehab area for the firefighters to rest.

"Cassie, where is Gene?" Roman was the officer on scene.

She looked around and shrugged her shoulders. "Um, I thought he was behind me." She said.

"Well you can't work on your own. The first entry team has five minutes left. Go find him and I'll watch you shit." Roman told her. He was right; she couldn't do anything on her own. She agreed with Roman and turned back to go find her partner.

The lights bouncing off of the white snow as she walked to find Gene hurt her eyes. She had no idea why he had left from where she was. During a structure fire they needed to stay together in case one of the firefighters needed medical attention.

"Gene! Where the fuck are you?" She called out. She looked down and saw a set of footprints that led to an opening of a fence around an abandoned building. They looked to be the size of Gene's boot. She followed alongside the prints. Climbing through the opening her jacket got stuck on a sharp point. She struggled to get loose and fell out of the jacket. "I'll get it when I bring his ass back." She said to herself.

She continued to follow the prints until they led to a closed door. She opened the door and entered the building. The only light came from outside from the street lights. It was cold and damp. She looked around and saw an open door with a faint light. "We don't have time to dick around! I'm cold and we're going to get in trouble if something happens to one of the guys!" She called out again. Her voice echoed in the building.

Gene didn't emerge from the room. She sighed and walked across the floor reluctantly. Looking inside she saw Gene slumped against the wall. "Fuck!"

As she ran over to him she found herself stepping in blood. She fell to the floor and grabbed him to hold him. His throat had been cut from ear to ear. She began to sob and scream. There was nothing else that could be done and that hurt her. Her best friend was gone.

* * *

Dean placed his hand on Cassie's lower back to guide her into his town house. He threw his things down and led her upstairs to the bathroom.

"I'm going to get you cleaned up." He said looking down at her. She had a blank stare on her face. It hadn't left her face since they pulled her away from the building.

Her clothing and skin was covered in dried blood. He slowly removed her clothing being careful to not jerk her around. "Can you do this on you own?" He asked her.

She nodded her head and looked down at the floor. He opened the shower door and turned the water on to a mix of hot and cold water.

"I'm going to stay in here in case you need anything." He said. She nodded her head again and stepped into the shower. He closed the door behind her and went to sit on the toilet.

He watched as she stood still under the running water. Silent sobs could be heard coming from her. He frowned and went back over to her. He opened the shower door and stepped inside behind her. His clothes instantly were soaked and clung to his body. Cassie turned and looked up at him.

"I don't know what to do." She said with tears and water running down her face.

Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. She cried and sobbed into his chest. Eventually he was able to clean her up. He put her in some clean pajama's she had left at his house. It was obvious her body was exhausted from the events that happened that night. He put her to bed and left to shower on his own. After he had finished he checked the pockets on her uniform for anything she would need and placed it on the counter in the kitchen. He didn't want her to worry about the blood soaked clothing so he threw the first and pants in the trash.

When he came back upstairs to the bedroom he found her fast asleep. He flipped the light switch down to turn off the bedroom light and joined her in bed. It bothered him to see her upset and sad. He couldn't imagine how she felt now. All he wanted to do was be there for her. What happened to Gene could have been some homeless person and he ended up being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He still couldn't help but think back to the things Cassie told him about witch hunters and those like her who had become evil.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean's eyebrow was arched as he stared up at Seth's notice. "You're leaving a job as a firefighter to go work on the Band-Aid wagon? I didn't know you were an EMT."

"Yeah, I feel that I would be better on an ambulance. I put in when they had a position open up." Seth said. Dean hated how his smile looked so sinister.

"You mean Gene's position? Cassie told me it had been filled." Dean said.

"Yes, by me." Seth sounded excited about this.

"Well if that's what you want. I wish you luck." Dean said. He wasn't too sure about how Cassie would react to this but he was sure it wouldn't be a good one.

After Seth had left his office Cassie was calling his cell phone within minutes. "Let me guess, you found out who your new partner is?" Dean asked her before she could say anything.

"Yes! They hired that goober who works for you!" Cassie yelled on the other end of the phone causing him to pull the phone from his ear.

"Worked, Cassie. He put in his notice just a few minutes ago." He said.

"Why didn't you tell him he needed to stay?" She asked him; he could hear her frustration through the phone.

"Cassie, I know it's tough on you to get use to someone new. You have to understand that you will have to work on getting the hang of someone's routine and how they work at things. I know I would have a tough time knowing how to work with you and I've been dating you for five months." He said as he propped his feet up on the desk.

"Easy for you to say. You tell people how you want things done. I don't have that authority. I bet you're sitting in your nice warm office with your feet on the desk while I'm out here wondering if my partner is able to lift this stretcher." She said; Dean took his feet off the desk.

"I'm going to let that one slide considering I know how stressed you are about this. All I can say is you just need to find a way to deal with it. You can come to me a talk about it all you want and I will listen, but nothing will change." He said.

She sighed into the phone and said, "I hate admitting you're right so I'm not. But you can pretend that I admitted it. I will see you tomorrow. I love you."

He smiled and said, "I love you too, babe."

He tossed his phone onto the desk just as the fire alarm sounded throughout the station.

* * *

Cassie was still healing from the loss of her best friend. Gene was someone she could have always counted on in life. When she was sad or stressed over something he could say something completely irrelevant and she would laugh. They shared many memories together. He had kept her secret for so long. It had been gone for a month now. She visited his grave every week since they buried him. Today she would visit him again. The cemetery was close enough for her to walk. She brought along a satchel with some personal items. She wanted to talk to him again. There was no bringing him back, but she needed to hear from him one last time.

There were a few patches of snow around Gene's grave. A simple head stone marked where he was laid to rest. She spread out a small blanket and knelt down in front of the head stone. From her satchel she got out two candles and some paper and pen. She placed the candles on the head stone and lit them with a lighter. She wrote a few sentences on the paper and folded it. As you placed the paper between the two candles she said, "Thou who are mourned, see now the nature of this mourning: As thou knowest now my sorrow, so on this paper I affirm it. I write thee my heart here, for thy sight and that we may be bound by such silent words even better than when our words were spoken. Receive this letter, a sign of my commitment not to forget thee nor to cease mourning for thee until my own life shall be ended."

"Cassie, you know better than to be messing in that supernatural shit out in public!" She heard Gene yell in front of her.

She could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes. "Oh how I've missed you fussing at me like that." She said looking up at him.

"Just so you know, I still fuss at you. I don't have long Cass so make it quick." He said to her.

"I want to know what happened. I need to know who killed you." She said.

"I can't tell you Cassie. I saw who did it, but I can't tell you who it was. Just know that there are some bad people out there now. They are going to come for you when you least expect it. You need to be careful when you use your magic. Don't let Dean do anything stupid either. He loves you more than anything and will do anything to protect you. I know you feel the same too. Just watch yourself. I don't want to see neither of you two where I am. Stay away from the dark magic too. You don't know what monster will be lurking because of that. I love you girl. I can't wait to see those babies you and that pretty blue eyed man are going to make." Gene smiled at her and faded away.

Cassie wiped her face and gathered up her belongings. He didn't have to say it; she knew whoever murdered Gene was trying to find her. The law was that a witch hunter could not kill unless they witnessed someone as a witch. She knew no one was at the cemetery or around it so she was in the clear that time.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a new year now. Dean and Cassie were very happy within their relationship. Cassie worked past her issues and was over to having Seth as a partner. The chief of the fire department had retired and Dean was now the chief. He was excited about the promotion and the benefits that came with it. The two laid in bed together. He looked over to Cassie's sleeping body and smiled. She was curled next to him and looked peaceful. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Wake up sleepy head." He said softly and pushed the blankets off her body.

She groaned and rolled away from him putting her back to him. "I don't think so." He said. He moved closer to her. He kissed her neck and brought his hand over her thigh. He felt goose bumps appear on her skin as his fingertips moved up slowly.

She still wasn't moving. He grinned and moved his hand to begin playing with the waist band of her panties. He ran his thumb under the elastic and then quickly moved under the cotton fabric. She gasped feeling her clit between his index finger and thumb.

"Awake now, huh?" He breathed into her ear.

"Mmmhmm?" She moaned licking her lips.

Two of his fingers made his way inside her and he rubbed his thumb on her clit. Soon her hand was on top of his guiding him to move faster.

"Nope." He said and pulled his hand back.

She turned to face him with her jaw dropped. "You're such a fucking tease!" She yelled at him.

He laughed and rolled onto his back. "That got you awake though, didn't it?"

Cassie wasn't going to let that stand. "It sure did babe." She said grinning back at him.

She moved to straddle his waist. His eyebrow arched has she bent down to kiss. He moaned as she pulled away nibbling on his bottom lip.

"We both have to start getting ready for work." He said as she straightened back up.

"I know honey." She said smiling. She began to grind her wetness over his bulge in his boxers. He moaned and put his hands on her lips to push her down further against his cock.

"Fuck, Cass!" He growled. With two quick motions his boxers were pushed down and the fabric of her panties were pushed aside with his cock deep inside of her. He took advantage of her teasing game that he originally started. She moaned as her bounced her on his cock. Her fingernail dragged down his chest.

"Dean!" She yelled out and he felt her cum around him. With a couple of more thrusts he released himself inside of her.

She stayed on top of him and adjusted herself to lay her head down on his chest. "Babe, let's not tease each other like that again. I don't think either of us can control ourselves." He said breathing hard.

She was also worn from their quick morning sex. "I agree." She said.

The two were eventually able to make it from the bed and get dressed for work. Dean drove Cassie to the ambulance company as he always did each morning she work. When he arrived he leaned over the seat to her and kissed her softly.

"Do you need me to pick you up when you're off?" He asked her.

"No, I'll get the goober to drop me off in the ambulance. Boss man said it was okay if we did that. We finally trust him enough to drive on his own." She said rolling her eyes.

"Play nice baby." He said smiling.

"I do play nice." She grinned at him.

"I can vouch that you don't after this morning." He said.

She smiled and they kissed on last time before she got out of the car. Her routine was to check the ambulance to reassure that everything was on there that should be. After this she poured herself some coffee into a Styrofoam cup and got in the ambulance for the day. She made casual conversation with Seth throughout the day. They had a few minor emergencies but nothing major.

"I need to get out and stretch for a little bit." Cassie told him.

"Yeah, me too." Seth said and found a place to park the ambulance next to the curb.

The two got out and walked a little way down the street. As Cassie walked she could hear the faint sound of someone yelling for her.

"Do you hear that?" She asked Seth. Her attention was brought to an alley.

"I do. Someone is yelling." He said.

"Come on. Let's check it out." She said and motioned for him to follow her.

They jogged down the alley and didn't see anyone. Eventually they made it to the other end that led behind the building. As the turned the corner they found a man slumped against the fall.

"Are you okay sir?" Seth asked him as knelt down next to the man.

The man brought up his arm. Cassie saw that he was holding a metal pipe. She tried to yell at Seth, but he had been hit in the head before she could made a sound. He fell backwards on the ground. The man stood up from where he was sitting and began walking toward Cassie.

"Give me money!" He yelled.

"Sir, I don't have any money. Just leave us alone. We won't call the police just leave." She begged the man. His eyes were bloodshot and glassy. He was high on whatever fix he had and needed money for more.

He pulled a pistol from the back of his pants. "Money now!"

She yelled up her hands. This startled him and he pulled the trigger. She grabbed her abdomen with her hands as blood escaped through her fingers. She fell to her knees and was doubled over in pain. Her insides were burning and felt like they were ripping apart. An iron type taste filled her mouth and she coughed spitting up more blood. The man panicked and ran from where they were.

Seth had woken up from his daze and looked over at her. "Fuck!" He yelled as he scrambled to his feet and ran over to her.

"I'm going to die." She coughed out.

"No you're not. Lay back." He said and helped her lay back on the ground. He pulled apart her buttoned shirt and lifted her tank top to reveal her abdomen. Reaching in his pants pocket he pulled out a crystal. He placed both his hands on top of hers and closed his eyes.

Cassie felt her eyes getting heavy. She couldn't lift her head to see what he was doing. As she began to get cold she suddenly felt something warm rushing over her body. Just as she felt weak and defeated she began to feel energized and fresh. Now she was able to lift her head and look at Seth. His eyes met hers and he smiled.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Holy shit, Seth." She said and pushed herself up to lean on her elbows.

She looked down at her stomach and saw that it was healed. She wasn't sure what it had looked like before, but there was only dried blood with no wound.

"Come on, Cass. We need to get out of here and get cleaned up before we have to explain what happened." He said and started helping her off the ground. Her legs felt a little weak. She still couldn't wrap her head around what happened. Seth saw her struggle to walk properly and picked her up in his arms to carry her back to the ambulance.

"My apartment is the next street over. We'll clean up there and I can change clothes. Then you can explain all this black magic shit you just pulled over on me." She said as she slowly climbed into the passenger seat.

As the ambulance pulled up next to the curb in front of her apartment building she was thankful for the first time ever that Dean's car wasn't there. They rushed up the steps to her floor and she quickly shut the door behind them.

"Go into the kitchen and wash up. I'm going to take a quick shower and change.

The hot shower cleared her head enough for her to get an idea of what had happened. She finished cleaning her body and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body to shield the view from Seth in case he was near. She looked in the mirror and saw him standing in the doorway. She stood there with the towel wrapped around her body. Staring at him in the mirror she wasn't concerned that they were alone in the bathroom together with her only wearing a towel. "You used black magic. Only the evil kind use that." She said and turned around to face him.

"I'm not evil Cassie. We all know black magic. That was the only time I have used it and it was to save you because you do not deserve to die. Not now; not for a long time. That does not make me evil." He said with his eyes narrowing at her.

"You can't alter someone's fate like that and you should have learned that. Bad things can happen. There's a monster inside of each and every one of us that can cause a whole lot of damage if it's awakened." She said.

"Cassie, I couldn't let you die. That would have been worse than anything else that can come from altering your fate. I need you hear." He said and stepped closer to her.

"You need me here? What the fuck does that mean?" She asked him.

He raised his hands and grabbed her face forcing her to look in his eyes. His brown eyes were glowing orange. "You can't be with Dean. You need to be with someone of your own. We've always been told that there is someone out there for us. You and I are destined for each other."

"No. I love Dean. I can't follow that destiny shit. That is something that I am allowed to choose." She said trying to force her eyes to look away, but he was too strong for her.

She let herself fall into his. He pulled her body against his with his arms. She parted her lips and accepted his tongue into her mouth as she ran her hands through her hair. This wasn't her. Her mind was telling her to do this but her heart could not overpower what she really wanted. They stood together in the bathroom with their lips moving against each other.

She pulled her lips away from his lips and said, "Stop." The trance had been broken.

"Cassie, you can't stop what is meant to be." He said.

She shook her head in disagreement and said, "This is not what is meant to be. I am choosing my own destiny. I will choose my own fate for anything. I do not want this and you can't compel me to do it either."

He frowned and stepped back. "I'm sorry, Cassie," he said.

"I know I am forced to work with you, Seth. Please accept that I'm not your destiny. I love Dean with everything I have in me. I would do anything for him. He accepts me for who I am and knows to keep all of my secrets. I can't give up on what he and I have because of whatever customs we are to go by." She said almost feeling like she was going to cry.

He nodded his head and said, "I'm sorry Cassie. It's time for our shift to end. I'll take the truck back and get us both clocked out. Don't tell Dean about any of this."

"I'm not Seth." She said. He frowned on last time and left her alone. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She had never met someone that powerful. She had never been compelled by another witch like that.


	10. Chapter 10

She was letting her anger take over her body. It had her mentally too. She punched and kicked at the punching bag with extra force tonight. With each hit she growled out imagining that she was hitting Seth.

"Damn, girl. What has you pissed?" Roman asked her. He was an instructor at the gym for kick boxing. She kicked at the hanging bag one last time causing him to stumble back. "What the fuck, Cassie!"

"I'm sorry, Ro." She said as she walked around trying to cool down. Roman threw her a towel to dry her sweaty face. She buried her face into the towel and sighed.

"Come on. Let's sit down." He said and nudged her to move.

The two sat against the wall on the other side of the gym. Cassie sat silently and took sips from a bottle of water.

"Okay, tell me what's wrong? Did Dean do something? I have no problems kicking his ass." Roman said.

"No, everything with Dean is perfect. I had an encounter with Seth. He's a witch like me. He told me that I'm meant to be with him. He used black magic." She said.

"What did he use it on?" He asked her.

"Some druggie shot me. I should be dead. I was on m death bed and he used a crystal to stop that. He knew who I was and I have no clue how. He made me kiss him. You have no idea how strong his magic was. He said he isn't evil but I don't trust that." She said.

Roman shook his head and stood up from the floor. "I guess I need to kick his ass then."

"No! There will be no ass kicking unless I do it. I'm keeping all of this a secret and you are too! Keep in mind I know a lot of your secrets too, Roman." She said looking up at him.

He sighed and said, "Fine, but if anything else happens I get to kick someone's ass. Or at least write them a ticket for something."

* * *

Dean slipped on a pair of shorts over his boxers after his shower. His muscles ached from the work day. Thankfully, all they did was train, but it still made him tired. Making it through the day was worth it knowing that he would be spending his day off tomorrow with Cassie. He made his way downstairs to the living room and settled in his Lazy Boy recliner to wait on her to get there. He flipped through the channels on the television and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Soon he was awoken by hands touching his bare chest. He opened his eyes and saw Cassie smiling down at him. She was straddling his hips.

"Hey, babe. I didn't hear you come in." He said smiling at her.

She took her index finger and placed it over his lips signaling for him to be quiet. She bent down and began trailing kisses down his neck. She stopped at his chest and looked up at him.

"Do you love me, Dean?" She asked him.

"Yes, I love you with all of my heart." He said and lifted his hand to cup her cheek.

"All of your heart?" She asked smiling at him again. Her smiled was different now.

"Yes." He said softly. Cassie drew her arm back and slammed her hand into his chest. She broke through his chest wall and grabbed his heart with her hand. He cried out in pain.

"Cassie, what the fuck are you doing? Stop!" He yelled and closed his eyes again. He opened them only to see Seth now.

"Without this you have nothing to love her with." Seth said and laughed. His laugh was evil and sent terror through Dean's veins.

Dean gasped and opened his eyes again. Seth was gone. He looked around and saw nothing. He felt of his chest and found it to be as it was before he went to sleep. His face was moist with sweat. That was the first time he had such a nightmare. The front door opened and he looked to see who would enter the room. Cassie walked in looking as tired as he did.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked him seeing that he was pale and clammy.

"Nothing, I was taking a nap and had a strange dream." He said still feeling a little shaken.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I missed you today." She said.

"I missed you too. Come here." He said sitting back in the recliner.

She walked over to him and he directed for her to sit down on his lap. She made herself comfortable and snuggled up against him. "I love you, Dean," she said. "If anything ever happened to you I'm not sure what I would do."

He held her tight and kissed her cheek. "Why do you say that, babe?" He asked her.

"I'm terrified that something might happen one day and I won't be able to stop it." She said. He began to feel something wet on his shoulder and realized she was crying.

"Honey, nothing is going to happen. I don't want you to worry about me. I should be the one that worries about you. I mean, there's all this supernatural stuff that from what you said can possibly kill you. I don't have all that magic shit that you do, but if anything causes you to be in danger I will do whatever possible to protect you." He said. She smiled and pressed her lips to his softly kissing him.

Cassie jerked away from him and grabbed her stomach. She felt the horrible pain again like she had been shot again. She looked down and saw nothing but her flesh. "Fuck." She said groaning.

Dean put his hand on top of hers and immediately was concerned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

She held her stomach tightly until the pain subsided. She recalled everything that had happened the other day. "Dean, I have to tell you something."

**(I'm sorry it's so short. I wanted to get this part out of the way so I could move on to other things in the upcoming chapters.)**


	11. Chapter 11

**(With this chapter I'm going to try with POV's. I feel that it will be easier to use that than typing out in third person)**

I felt the blood in my veins boiling. I paced back and forth in the living room. Seth was going to be a dead man once I had my hands on him. I ran upstairs and put on jeans and a t-shirt. Cassie met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dean, you need to calm down." She said trying to be calm herself.

"Calm down, Cassie? I can't calm down after that. Not to mention that fucked up dream! What if he has some kind of voodoo spell that's invading my dreams?" It would take a lot to stop.

"Okay, for one. This shit isn't voodoo. I don't know what he is capable of Dean; that's why you can't go do whatever you have planned in your mind. He could possibly kill you." She was begging me to stay. I could see it in her green eyes. I walked passed her. She was the only girl I had ever truly loved. No one was going to fuck with her or try to take her away from me. I grabbed my eyes off the coffee table and walked toward the door to leave.

"Dean, stop!" She yelled after me.

I was ignoring her. I wanted this taken care of now. As I grabbed the door handle I felt a jolt of electricity run through my hand up into my arm. It threw me backwards onto the floor. I've had fire backdraft on my before that next threw me like that. I looked back at Cassie. She stood there shaking with her eyes closed and fists clinched.

"Cassie!" I yelled at her. She didn't hear me. I knew she was using some kind of power to keep me in. I was scared to see her like this. Drops of blood began to fall from her nose.

"Cassie! Stop!" I yelled again. I ran over to her and shook her. She opened her eyes and they were glowing green. They could have burned holes through my body with the look she gave me. A noise escaped from her throat that I could only describe as a growl. With that I was thrown across the room away from her. I hit the wall hard. What the hell was happening?

She brought her fingers to her face and touched the blood from her nose. "Wow." She said and smiled.

This wasn't Cassie right now. I had no idea who this monster was, but somehow while she was trying to stop me I had awakened that monster. She swayed around for a moment then fell to the floor with a thud. I ran to her; I didn't care at this point what had happened. I immediately pulled her close to my chest. She was so limp and clammy.

"Baby, wake up." I begged her as I stroked her hair. She groaned and tried to push herself away.

"I'm going to be sick." She said and began gagging.

I helped her roll away from me and held her hair back from her face. She coughed and gagged. I saw blood coming from her mouth as she vomited. She grabbed her stomach again like she had earlier.

"Fuck Cassie." I said; I wasn't sure what I needed to do to help. She was instantly pale and wet with sweat. She cried out in pain and tried to lay down in the floor. I scooped her up in my arms and ran to my car to take her to the hospital. I would clean whatever mess later. If somehow all of this had to do with Seth, I would kill him. Now wasn't the time to do that.

* * *

Dean was there by my side the entire time. I may not have been awake the entire time but I felt my hand in his. I wasn't dying; well I assumed I wasn't dying. Finally, I was awake enough to try and talk to him.

He sat in the chair next to my bed as close as he could get. He stroked my hair and gave me a soft smile. "I don't like not seeing those green eyes for too long." He said.

I tried to smile, but the muscles in my face were weak. "I'm sorry, baby."

"Don't say that Cassie. Not now." He said.

"I'm not sure what happened. I didn't want you to leave and get hurt. I had to use magic that I promised myself I wouldn't use. It's too strong for me and it was turning me into something I don't want to be." I said; I knew I shouldn't have done any of that, but I wanted Dean to stay.

"Cassie, we will talk about that at another time. Now is the time you need to concentrate on what might currently be wrong." He said and I knew he was right.

The night consisted of various tests being performed and fluid in my IV to replace blood that I seemed to have lost. The doctor couldn't find anything wrong with me. He could explain why this had happened. According to multiple scans I had nothing wrong with me. He admitted me to be watched over night. This had to be some effect from what had happened a few days ago. As a witch you did not mess with fate in life. I should be dead. If he had not interfered I would not feel like I was dying now.

I was exhausted; Dean looked like I felt. It killed me to see him worry. I begged him to go home and sleep, but he refused. He laid his head against the rail of the hospital bed and would doze off every now and then. He would jerk awake to make sure that I was okay. I wanted him to hold me but I told him not to in case I got sick again. My stomach was sore, but I didn't have the horrible pain in it for now. It felt like that bullet was still inside of me tearing through all the tissue. If this never happened again I would be happy. If I could keep Dean from getting hurt by going after Seth I would be even happier. I rested my head on the pillow behind me and closed my eyes. I needed to rest up in case some other crazy event happened.


	12. Chapter 12

Dean rubbed his temples his fingers. He had been arguing with Cassie about her return to work. She had spent an entire week in the hospital instead of an observation night. This happened because she had another spell of vomiting. The doctor still had no answers as to why this was happening. He finally discharged her after he felt she was well enough. Dean insisted that she move into his house for a while. She apprehensive about this at first, but she knew it would be the best thing and didn't really want to be alone at her apartment.

"Cassie, you have two months of vacation saved up; not to mention all the sick time you have. I seriously doubt it's going to hurt to start using some of that up." Dean said as he looked over the email her employer had sent him on his smartphone.

"I really don't want to take time off from work. I am trained to help the sick and injured not sit at home." She said.

"That's too bad. You can't go back to work until the doctor releases you anyway. Enjoy your time off, baby. I'm going to take some time off and we will go somewhere on vacation." He told her.

He looked down at her ghostly pale face. She was so worn and tired after her stay in the hospital. He knew that she still didn't feel very well. Her weight had decreased from the loss of appetite. She was still weak, but they only released when she was able to get up and walk on her own for more than ten minutes. Occasionally, she would still have pains in her stomach. She would take medication prescribed to help with that along with something to suppress nausea. After taking all of that she didn't feel like doing much, but she tried to normal around Dean.

"I love you, Dean." She said to him and put her head on his chest. They were cuddled up with each other on the couch watching television.

"I love you too." He said. He kissed the top of her head and started rubbing her back.

Dean felt her give into sleep after fighting it for a few minutes. He loved having her back outside of the hospital. Things felt complete now. As he sat there with her curled up next to him he thought about convincing her to not go back to work. He knew that he made enough money to support them both. It wasn't because of her health, but because he did not want her back anywhere near Seth. He was the cause of this problem in the first place.

* * *

"What the fuck am I to do all day? I'm going to go crazy finding things to do around the house." Cassie said as she pulled a pillow over her face in the bed.

Dean sighed and pulled the pillow away from her hands. He had stood over her for the past five minutes convincing her to stay home. "Think of all the rest you are going to get for the next few weeks. And in a week we go on vacation."

"I could at least go do office work or something."

"Nope. You still tend to get sick every now and then."

"You're killing me, Dean."

"You're killing me, Cassie. Just give being off a chance."

She sighed at him. He smiled and bent down to kiss her forehead. "I will see you when I get off work, baby."

"Fine, just be careful. I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Get some sleep. I know you were up again early."

Dean spent the entire shift worrying about Cassie and what she was doing. He knew that she was an adult and could take care of herself, but he was afraid that in her weakened state that if something out of his control was to happen she would be defenseless. Nothing was going to happen; that's what he kept telling himself. His shift went by quick. The perk of being the chief now was that he didn't have to work the day and night shifts anymore unless he needed to. He stopped by the local Chinese place and picked up take out. Hopefully, Cassie would feel like eating. Once at home and inside he put what he bought out on the kitchen table. He assumed that she was upstairs sleeping. The house seemed quiet, too quiet actually.

"Cassie, I'm home!" He called up from the bottom up the stairs. There was no answer. He walked up the steps like normal assuming that she was still asleep. The bedroom was empty along with the other rooms upstairs. Only Cassie's cat was found sleeping in a chair in the bedroom. Now he wanted to panic. He rushed down the stairs and looked around for anything that might tell where she had gone to. Her cell phone was sitting on the back of the couch. She never left her cell phone at home. Something was wrong for sure; he could sense it.

He drove to the police department. He wasn't going to report her missing, but he knew Roman would be able to help find Cassie.

"Are you sure she didn't just go back to her apartment?" Roman asked him.

"I'm positive. If she was going back to her apartment she would've taken that stupid cat and her cell phone. When I'm not with her she keeps her phone in hand and texts me all day. I didn't hear from her once." Dean said.

"I can't file a missing persons report based on all that bro."

"I'm not asking for that. Look I know you are aware of who Cassie is and I know you are aware about Seth. All this shit that has happened was because of his stupid ass. I want you to help me find that fucker. If we find him I'm sure Cassie will be somewhere close."

Roman sighed and said, "If I wasn't a friend to both of you I probably wouldn't do this. I know where he may be. Don't expect me to shoot him though. I don't want to explain to my chief why I discharged my weapon."

**(Sorry this was so short but this will be one of the last chapters. I have an interesting ending. At the end I will ask if you guys want a sequel. I already have plans for it1)**


	13. Chapter 13

Cassie felt a horrible pain surging through the back of her head. She rolled to her stomach and felt cool concrete on her cheek. This wasn't home; she opened her eyes and began to look around. It looked like she was in the back of an abandoned warehouse. The room she was in looked familiar. She moved to a sitting position and leaned her back against a wall. Last that she could remember was being home in the kitchen. She knew that she taking her medications. There was a moment when she felt uneasy about being there but after that everything was forgotten. The only light in the room was a small amount coming from the crack under the closed door.

She pushed herself up slowly from the floor and attempted to open the door to the room. As she expected it was locked. She looked around and found no windows that she could try and jump up to. Even if there were she didn't have the strength to do so. She sighed and went to set back against the wall again. She reached to the back of her head and felt a large sore knot under her skin. Her head still ached and she felt tired. She hoped that soon Dean would try to find her.

Roman parked his police cruiser next to the curb. The area they stopped at was familiar to Dean. "This is where we had that structure fire. That's the building that we found Gene in too." Dean said realizing now where they were at.

"Yeah. When you told me all the shit that he had been doing I started keeping an eye out for him. He stays here when he isn't at work. This is the only place he could keep Cassie." Roman said.

"We need to get in there and find her. I'm going to kick that fucker's ass too."

"No you're not. We can't run in there like that. You don't understand about all this witchcraft stuff. Seth can kill you without even lifting a finger. Even Cassie can do that too."

"Cassie can control herself. There's been a time when she almost lost control but that was before she got sick. I don't understand why she hasn't taken down that bastard."

"My guess is she is too weak from everything. She might be afraid that using her magic can make things worse."

"So when the fuck are we going in there? Nothing is getting done by sitting here with our thumbs up our asses!"

"Chill man. Let's go now, but don't do anything stupid. I got this."

Both men exited the car and ran across the street to the building. Roman stood in front of the door waiting to go inside.

"Are you going to go in with your gun?" Dean asked him.

"Nope. I don't need a gun." Roman said and opened the door. They both stepped inside the dimly lit building. It was cold and damp. Chills ran through his body as he walked behind Roman.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Officer Reigns and Chief Ambrose together to save the damsel in distress." Seth said loudly causing both Roman and Dean to jump.

"Where is Cassie? If you let her go and just leave us alone everything will be fine. I won't have to fucking kill you, Seth." Dean said through clenched teeth. His patients was running thin.

"Oh Deany-boy. Do you really think that you can come in here and play hero? In my world we have no heroes. No one is here to save anyone. You have the powerful and you have the weak. You are weak, Dean. I am powerful and with Cassie I can be even more powerful."

"You might have all that magic shit, but if you were a real man you would fight me without it. I can kick your ass up and down this fucking city."

Seth stepped toward Dean with his fist drawn back ready to strike. He was stopped by another large fist crashing against his jaw. Roman had jumped in between the two men. Seth stumbled back slightly and then smiled.

"Really? Fuck you, you fucking pig." Seth said and he and Roman began to battle.

Dean was astonished at first but then realized this was an opportunity to get Cassie. From the room close by he could hear something pounding on the door. He ran over to the door and noticed a chain on the knob. He messed around with it for a moment and found that it had not been wrapped around it too tightly and was easy to remove. As he removed the chain the door flew open. Cassie stood there staring at him with weary eyes. "Dean." She said softly and began to slump down. He caught her quickly and sat down with her.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asked her as he pulled her close to his chest.

"Yes, I'm okay now. I just feel like shit. How did you find where we were?" She asked him.

"Roman knew where Seth was hiding and had been hiding."

"Oh shit, is he here? Oh fuck!" Cassie looked over to where the other two men had been fighting. Roman had been knocked down. This triggered him. He began to transform into his own monster. His fingers grew out and claws began to form. His bones cracked as his body grew bigger. Black fur began to surface all over his body. His eyes turned yellow and fangs punctured through his gums.

"Cassie, what the fuck is that?" Dean asked her and pulled her closer.

"That's Roman. Right now you would not believe it if I told you what he was."

"He looks like a fucking dog!"

"I don't think you should say that to his face. He prefers the term werewolf."

Dean sat there holding Cassie. He stared in awe at beast that was now his friend Roman. The animal towered over Seth growling. He bared his teeth and roared so load that Dean felt his chest rattle.

"Really?" Seth asked. "You brought a puppy to this meeting of ours? How cute!"

Roman drew back his arm and slapped it against Seth's chest causing him to fly across the building and hit the wall. A battle began between the beast and the witch. Seth tried using what power he had against Roman. He cried out in pain as he was brought down to the floor feeling electricity run through his body.

Cassie stood up from the floor and screamed, "No! Seth stop please!"

Seth shot a glare over at her and yelled, "Can you not stand for your dog to be in pain and agony? This is only a preview of what I have in store for Dean there."

"Please stop doing this, Seth. What is it that you want?"

"What do I want, Cassie? I want you to stop living this dream life with this weak man. With me we can have so much power."

"Power? You want us to have power? I think you want me because you are the one who wants the power. Truth is, you may have shown some power over me. I let you do that! I know the monster I become when I use my power for reasons that are not right. I should be dead and you stopped that. You are becoming that monster too."

He grinned and began to step toward her, but Cassie stood her ground. "Maybe I do just want your power. I can't have it unless I have you!"

"Then you can have it, Seth! I know how to give it all to you. If it will give me a chance to be normal and live my life with Dean you can have it! Here!" She reached in her pocket and pulled out a golden chain. On the end of the chain there was a black stone. She extended her arm out and held the chain up to him. He smiled and jerked it out of her hand.

"See, that wasn't so hard. Now I don't need you after all." He said and lunged out toward her.

Before he could make contact with her and black figure stopped him grabbing him by the throat. Cassie stumbled backwards and hit the floor.

"Run!" Roman roared out to her and Dean. He had regained his energy. Dean scrambled to his feet and over to Cassie. He helped her up and the two ran out of the building. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Cassie, I was so scared that something had happened before I could find you." He said as he buried his nose in her hair.

The couple stood outside holding each other waiting for someone to exit the building. The metal door swung open and Roman emerged from the darkness. He was back to his human form but his clothes were tattered and hang from his body.

"Thank God!" Cassie yelled. She let go of Dean and ran to embrace Roman in a hug.

"You okay, Reigns?" Dean asked after he followed Cassie.

"Yeah man. It's been awhile since I had to do that." Roman said with a smirk.

"Is he gone? Did you kill him?" Cassie asked.

"He's still alive, but he knows not to come around this city ever again."

Dean sat on the couch watching television with Cassie's head resting on his lap. He ran his hand over her shoulder and startled her awake. A month had now passed. Cassie was much healthier and planned on returning to work in a week.

"Sorry baby. I thought you were awake still. I wanted to talk." He said and she sat up and kissed his lips softly.

"It's okay. I was just resting my eyes." She said with a smile.

He loved seeing her true smile again. His life felt like it was back to normal again. "Do you miss the magic?"

She shrugged her shoulders and said, "Not really. It was something I had but I never let it control my life."

"So it was all in that black necklace? I never saw you wear it."

"I was good at hiding it. The necklace was only an energy source that all witches used in order to channel the elements for their magic. At some point in their life the witch would embrace the stone into their body through a spell so that it would be part of them forever. The men would do that before they married and women generally then or while they were pregnant so that the child would be born into the craft."

"Wow. When I met you Cass I didn't expect anything like this would have ever been real. Now it's even more unreal that Roman is a werewolf. Next I will find out vampires exist."

"They only exist in the south."

Dean shot her a look and shook his head. He reached over and pulled her close to wrap his arms around her. "I'm done with this supernatural shit. Next week we can start focusing on our careers and maybe start working on our future. "

"That sounds wonderful to me. But the cat stays for sure."

"That cat fucking hates me."

The two heard the doorbell ring. Dean sighed and released Cassie from his embrace. He pushed himself off the couch and made his way to the front door to see who was visiting this late in the evening.

"Roman! What are you doing here man?" Dean asked him as he stood in the doorway.

"You invited me over to watch Wrestle Mania dumbass." Roman said. Dean had forgotten about ordering the wrestling show and invited Roman in.

"Sorry man. Make yourself at home I will grab us both a beer." Dean said and rushed off to the kitchen.

"Someone looks one hundred percent better." Roman said to Cassie as he entered the living room.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. "It's about time you got here." She got up from the couch and walked over to him for a hug.

Roman wrapped one arm around her and reached in his pocket. He pulled out a silver chain that had a gray stone as a charm. "I believe you have been waiting for this little treasure." He held it up letting it dangle in front of her.

Cassie let Roman drop the necklace in her hand as she extended it out. "Thank you Roman. I felt naked without this."

"You know to be careful with that now. Somehow Liza merged those two stones together. You're going to be pretty powerful now." He said and she stuffed the necklace into her pocket.

"You know I'm wise enough to know better. Just keep this from Dean, okay?"

"You're secret is safe with me."

Cassie smiled at her beastly friend. Dean returned and handed a beer bottle to Roman. He settled back to the couch and let Cassie snuggle up against him. She knew that her life was never be normal. It would never be possible. But because she loved Dean she would do her best to make everything seem normal to him.

**(So this is the last chapter of the this story. I'm open to do doing a 2nd, but it will be slow at being updated due to work and college. I really liked this story a lot because it was more of my taste. Depending on the reviews I may or may not do a second. I will leave it up to the readers.)**


End file.
